Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 169
"The Death of Obelisk?", also known as "The Giant God's Destruction!?" in the Japanese version, is the 169th chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the 228th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Summary Dark Yugi thinks that he and Kaiba will fight in Battle City. Kaiba looks down at Yugi, and he tells Yugi to wait for him, thinking that their rivalry will overcome fate. Ishizu declares her Battle Phase, ordering "Zolga" to attack "Des Feral Imp." "Zolga's" "Cape of Deadly Wind" slices Kaiba's monster apart, and Kaiba furiously thinks that that was his only defensive monster. Ishizu's "Kelbek" then attacks Kaiba directly, reducing him to 1350 Life Points. Kaiba angrily thinks that he's had enough. Ishizu Sets a card and she ends her turn. Remembering what happened on his last turn, Kaiba knows that Ishizu's face-down card, or the card she just drew, is probably a trap to destroy "Crush Card." He knows that he has to step in, knowing there's a trap, he must endure this. He'll pay Ishizu back for this humiliation by trampling her with "The God of the Obelisk." He draws, and sure enough, Ishizu activates another Trap Card, a second "Muko," sending the drawn "Crush Card" to the Graveyard. Kaiba thinks that he knew it. Down on the sidelines, Jonouchi observes that Kaiba's Deck was switched with the cards in his Graveyard; Ishizu knows all the cards in Kaiba's Deck. He's in bad shape. Dark Yugi thinks that there's always a chance, mentally urging Kaiba to ignite the light of hope in his eyes. But Ishizu thinks that the light is already out. Kaiba looks at his hand, thinking that his one chance is "Soul Exchange," a Spell Card that lets him sacrifice the monsters on Ishizu's side of the field. Then he can Summon a high-Level monster. Ishizu has two monsters on the field. On her next turn, when she Summons a third monster, "Obelisk" will come to life and eat their souls. Noting Ishizu's 1400 Life Points, Kaiba Sets his "Soul Exchange, " but Ishizu knows it's there. She thinks that the game will end on Kaiba's next turn, just as her vision foretold. Kaiba ends his turn. Jonouchi is surprised at Kaiba's actions, pointing out that Kaiba doesn't have any monsters on his side; if Ishizu's monsters attack, Kaiba's dead. Dark Yugi realizes that Kaiba must have his "Soul Exchange," but he thinks that Ishizu knows it's coming. Ishizu takes her turn and she draws. She plays a face-down card, and Kaiba irritably wonders what it is this time. Ishizu thinks that it is the greatest trap Kaiba will ever fall in; the Trap Card "Blast Held by a Tribute." The card plants a bomb on one of her monsters, hiding it under "Zolga's" cape. A monster that is Summoned using "Zolga" as a sacrifice, even a God, will be destroyed the moment it attacks. And all Kaiba's God's attack power will strike back at Kaiba, and pierce his heart. Ishizu Summons a third monster, "Agido." Kaiba seizes his chance, now that there are three sacrifices on Ishizu's field. He activates "Soul Exchange," sacrificing Ishizu's three monsters and he thinks that he'll show her God. He tells "The God of the Obelisk" to obey him, and the massive blue-skinned giant rises up behind him. Dark Marik and Jonouchi both observe "Obelisk" for the first time, while Dark Yugi thinks that Ishizu doesn't have any monsters left to defend herself, wondering if Kaiba turned the tables that easily. With "Obelisk" looming over the field behind him, Kaiba declares that on his next turn, God's fist will shatter Ishizu's future. Closing her eyes, Ishizu ends her turn, thinking that when the "Giant God" moves, its task is done. Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba VS Ishizu Ishtar Turn 8: Ishizu Ishizu attacks and destroys "Des Feral Imp" with "Zolga," then attacks Kaiba directly with "Kelbek." (Kaiba: 1350) Ishizu Sets a card. Turn 9: Kaiba Kaiba draws "Crush Card," but Ishizu activates her Set "Muko" to send "Crush Card" to the Graveyard. Kaiba Sets "Soul Exchange." Turn 10: Ishizu Ishizu draws, and then she Sets "Blast Held by a Tribute." She selects "Zolga" as the target for the Trap Card. If "Zolga" is Tributed, the Tribute Summoned monster will gain the effect to be destroyed when it declares an attack, and inflict its ATK to the controller's Life Points. Ishizu Normal Summons "Agido" in Attack Position. (1500/1300) Kaiba activates his Set "Soul Exchange," allowing him to Tribute up to three of Ishizu's monsters for a Tribute Summon. He Normal Summons "The God of the Obelisk" in Attack Position. (4000/4000) Duel continues in the next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 19 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist.